Animorphamaniacs Show
by Christiana Hope
Summary: Animorphs meet their fans...And not-so-fans...By the way, I think I should add that in no way am I against Tobias, so..uh..don't take it the wrong way!


Marco: Hi! We're the Animorphs! And you're listening to our favorite radio statio--  
Rachel: Marco, cut the crap!  
Marco: Aw, fine, you're no fun. ::in professional announcer voice:: Welcome to our new show, Animorphamaniacs, where all you loving fans come on and voice your opinion about us!  
Rachel: ::flashes a dazzling smile:: Here, with us, we have our fellow Animorphs...  
Jake: Me! Big Jake! The fearless leader, AHAHAHA!!  
Rachel: ::rolls her eyes:: Jake? Shut. Up.  
Jakes: ::does so::  
Marco: Also, with us, we have Tobias!  
Tobias: ::swoops in, causing the little kids in the audience to scream with terror...he lands on Rachel's shoulder and hangs his head:: No one ever likes me. Everyone loves THEM!!!!! ::points a wing to Jake and Marco::   
Audience member: ::stands up:: I think you need to get yo little, sorry, feathered, bird-butt up and face the fact that yous a friggin' eagle! Of course no one loves you, deal wit it!  
Tobias: ::flaps off of Rachel's shoulder, and flies in furious little circles:: First of all, I'm a HAWK! A HAWK!! NOT AN EAGLE! And second of all, you don't know me! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!   
::Security guards come and escort Tobias off of the stage.::  
Rachel: ::grumbles:: Geez, you'd think this was Jerry Springer or something. Anyway, our last two members are Cassie, and Ax. Come on out!  
Cassie walks on stage with short, dirty jeans, waving. She takes a seat.  
Rachel: ::blinks:: Where's Ax?  
Cassie: Uh...I don't know, he was right behind me...  
::Ax, in his human form, bounds in with a metal shish-ka-bob stick in his hand and some unidentifiable meat chunks strung on it.::  
Ax: Look everyone! One. Un. Those nice human security ity guards outside gave me this!   
Marco: Uh...Ax? What is that?  
Ax: ::shrugs once...then a couple more times:: Such a strange human gesture..chure..  
Marco: Ax!!  
Ax: ::Stops shrugging:: They called it "Tobias-ka-bob". Or "Hawk-On-A-Stick". Ick. I did not know that the human society named a food, ood, after Tobias.  
Rachel: Oh my God, he ate Tobias! You stupid-::various beeps are heard as security guards come and drag a kicking screaming Rachel off the stage::  
Marco: Uh...Okay, now that we're all here...more or less...We can get to the questions and comments! Sooo...call in now, we're waiting!  
::Jake, Cassie, Marco, and the audience stare at the phone in the center of the stage. ::  
::Rachel rejoins them after being properly sedated by various pills::  
::Ax eats off the metal stick.::  
Marco: Anytime now, folks!  
  
* * * * *  
Three hours later...  
  
Everyone: ZzZzZzZz  
::phone rings::  
Everyone: AHHH!  
Marco: Hey-hey, looks like we've got our first caller! ::picks up the phone:: Animorphamanics, you're on the air...  
Caller: You suck! YOU Suck! You SUCK! YOU SUCK!!!  
Marco: Uh..Thank you for your input. ::hangs up:: Heh heh...  
::phone rings::  
Marco: ::a bit more cautious this time:: Animorphamaniacs, you're on the air...  
Caller: ::female voice:: Like...Ohmygod!! We're like...ontheair!! ::various giggly voices heard in the background:: So like...you are like suuuch a hottie!!  
Marco: ::Grins:: Yes, of course Xena here never seems to agree.  
Rachel: ::scowls::  
Caller: ::giggles::  
Marco: But she'll have to realize one day that the almight Marco is as charming as he is brilliant! And brave..And kind...An--  
Caller: Wait...So like...you're like saying this isn't..like...Jake?  
Jake: ::looks up:: Ooh for me?? ::snatches the phone from Marco:: Big Jake on the line, thank you, thank you!   
Caller: ::giggles along with the voices in the background:: Jakey!!...We like...soooo love you!!  
Jake: Ah, yes, as many of my loyal fans do...  
::they start getting into a heated conversation as camera turns back to a disgruntled Rachel, Cassie, and Marco::  
::They glare at Jake::  
::Ax eats off the metal stick::  
Marco: ::mutters:: Well...looks like that's the conclusion of our show today...  
Cassie: In fact this is our last show ever...  
Rachel: ::Grumbles:: Let's go back to saving the world..  
Marco and Cassie: Yeah.  
::All three stand up and leave the stage, muttering amongst themselves::  
Ax: ::grabs the microphone:: Well..that's all folks! Olks!   
  



End file.
